


Sky Full of Stars

by sandcastlemaker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Swan Queen Week, Swan-Mills Family, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandcastlemaker/pseuds/sandcastlemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath a sky full of stars, Regina and Emma express all the love they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn’t get this idea from the Coldplay song, but as I was writing, it sort of just slid into the inner workings of the story. If you feel so inclined, you may want to listen to the song before, during, or after reading. This story has a much deeper meaning if you understand astronomy, but it might still ring rather poignant for those who have no idea what I’m writing about. I will explain in notes at the end. This first chapter is pure fluff; it’s all feels and gooey mushy sweet passion, and not much with the depraved smut (though there be plenty of smut!), but I cannot promise it will stay that way if I end up continuing - it might get dirty. Once again, I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to connecting with you all. xx

disclaimer: Ugh.  I don't own Once Upon A Time, or anything associated with it.  I mean, it's kind of obvious, because if I did own it, well, you know, Swan-Mills Family would be a happening thing by now haha.  But honestly, I love the show and think Adam and Eddy are masterminds.  No copyright infringement is intended. xx.

 

**Sky Full of Stars**

**By: sandcastlemaker**

_“Cause you’re a sky full of stars; I wanna die in your arms.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gentle, warm air rolled softly over the open valley, caressing the black velvet night and whispering sweet words of comfort to the trees that lined the small meadow, sliding through the early budding leaves of spring.  Tiny beads of water sat precariously atop infant stalks of emerald grass, reflecting light from the pale moon.  The glistening dew spun webs of diamonds across the midnight field, setting the entire glade aglow.  In the distance, a shallow stream tinkled as it slowly bubbled back to life, once again bringing colourful fish and hearty wildlife back to its muddy shores.

 

Winter had come and gone, leaving the world a little less frozen - leaving it a little less cold.  The seasonal chill withdrew from the hard earth, bringing with it the long overdue thawing of a once perceived impenetrable heart.

 

As the light breeze flowed quietly over the small clearing, it wrapped itself gently over the two figures lying side by side, faces tilted up to the sky.  Long golden curls spilled out over a soft red blanket, trailing into the grass.  A delicate hand absentmindedly raked through the blonde waves, stroking the silky mane of her lover.  The tanned skin of the stoic brunette contrasted beautifully against the pale ivory of the woman pressed flush into her body.  Their chests rose and fell in harmony, evoking the sense that these two beings were undoubtedly one with each other.

 

The darker female let go of one light curl and dropped her right arm back to her side.  Both women sighed simultaneously, at utter ease and peace with the glorious spring night.  The blonde’s right hand left the spot where it had been resting on the left thigh of older woman, wrapping her fingers around the well-manicured hand resting atop her own thigh.  They turned their heads slightly to glance at each other.  Honey brown caught a sea of green, emotions swimming as deep as the ocean from which the brunette was convinced her Savior’s irises had been plucked from.

 

A small smile slowly crept its way onto pink lips, just happy to be basking in the glow of a star-streaked sky with her favorite person in the world staring adoringly back at her.  Fuller, redder lips smiled back, not really sure how she had ever gotten so lucky as to find someone who could look at her _that_ way, as if she was the one sole reason the blonde got up and out of bed every morning.  Their faces blossomed as they shared everything they felt in their hearts without even having to speak.

 

The brunette was the first to turn away.  It was almost too intense – the pure and unadulterated love that radiated off the warm skin of the beautiful woman beside her caused her heart to nearly burst with every wonderful emotion she had never thought she was allowed to experience.  She swallowed the lump that was attempting to form within her throat, and reassuringly squeezed the strong hand that was wrapped perfectly around hers.  In her peripheral, she saw the blonde turn her blue-green eyes back to the sky before giving her smaller palm a tight squeeze in return.

 

Lifting her right arm up into the air, the brunette extended one long finger and pointed.

 

“Do you see that star, right there?”

 

The sound of her melodic voice rippled into the still night air, brushing over the calm of the valley and vibrating right into the eardrums of the Savior.  She glanced back over to the stunning creature beside her, then tried to follow the woman’s line of sight, but she failed to pick out exactly which of the millions of shining lights her girlfriend was looking at.

 

“Um, there have to be ten million-billion-trillion stars up there.  Which one are you pointing at, exactly?”

 

The brunette sighed, stabbing her finger into the air, as if it were severely obvious which exact star she was zeroing in on.

 

“That one, dear. “

 

 _Sure, because that really made such a difference,_ Emma thought, scrunching her eyebrows together and turning back to face the dark haired beauty.

 

“Oh, you mean the second to the right?”

 

The blonde laughed at her own joke, giggling to herself until she realized the Queen wasn’t laughing.

 

“You know, and straight on till morning?”

 

The daintier female got the joke.  She just wasn’t amused by it, the blonde noted.

 

“Hmpfuh. Ok then.”  She turned her face back to the endless sea of jewels surrounding the midnight sun.

 

Regina rolled her eyes and poked the blonde in the ribcage with her free hand.

 

“You ruin everything, Miss Swan.”  She showcased her best threatening glare, the one that stopped lowly peasants in their tracks and sent them cowering from her in fear for their lives.  The Savior turned her head to connect with the accosting eyes and snorted.

 

“You love me, Gina.”

 

The Queen couldn’t help but grin.  Emma always knew how to make her laugh, even when she’d had it up to the highest hair on her regal little head with the infuriating blonde.  They both smiled, and the brunette nodded.  She did indeed love her White Knight.  They both turned their faces skywards once more.

 

“You were saying, Your Majesty?” the blonde teased, circling her thumb over the soft flesh of the brunette’s fingers.

 

Regina smiled and pointed once more into oblivion.

 

“Yes, I was saying, do you see that star, there?  The bright one within the constellation _Cygnus_?”

 

Emma nodded.  She _was_ actually able to locate the bright star in the far end of the constellation.

 

“It’s called _Deneb_.  That’s our home.  That’s where the Enchanted Forest is.”

 

Her arm retracted, falling down on the lush ground as both women stared at the star.  Their thoughts consumed them for long moments, wreaking silence and contemplation over their pretty faces.  Finally, after several, slightly solemn minutes, Emma sighed deeply, turning her head back to the Queen.

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

She was almost afraid to ask, but she couldn’t help herself.  She desperately wanted to know what was going through the brunette’s mind, and she was slightly scared the woman had perhaps been secretly pining for a life other than the one she had been leading with Emma over the past year.  It had been a long haul for them to get to the place where they were now, and the idea of not being enough to fulfill all the dreams and wishes of the woman she was convinced to be her Truest Love was almost too much to bare.

 

Before the Savior nearly died of a panic attack, the dark witch turned her outrageously stunning features to lock eyes with the woman beside her, a smile etched upon her face that was so radiant it nearly knocked the socks right off the blonde’s feet.

 

“I find that I don’t really miss much of anything when I’m with you, Emma.”

 

It was the most perfect thing Emma had ever heard anyone say to her.  Her left arm snaked up and pulled the brunette’s face close to hers.  She smiled one last time, the chocolate eyes before her melting into hers.  She pressed her nude lips to the dark red of the other woman’s, effectively delivering the sweetest kiss either of them had ever shared.

 

Both women gave into the feel of mouths moving lightly over the others’.  The blonde pulled back and slowly opened her eyes, reveling in the small spark she still felt lingering on her lower lip.

 

“Regina,” she breathed.  The older woman slowly came to, not quite ready to let go of the fluttering in her heart every time the Savior kissed her.  Chocolate honey wove into familiar jade green, washing away anyway remaining doubt she might harbor that this wasn’t the most perfect moment in her life thus far.

 

“I am so in love with you,” the blonde sighed, reaching out to caress a bronzed cheek.  “You’re everything I ever wanted.”

 

The pure and unselfish words rolled off the Swan’s tongue, spiraling high into the dark night, hitting the brunette square in the chest.   The confession was so exquisitely organic that it caused a tiny hitch in the back of the Queen’s throat, her face sobering in its wake.  She rolled over on top of the blonde, pressing her body fully to the one below her.  Deft fingers ran the length of the younger woman’s long torso, finding her hands and pulling them up over her head to lock them in place on the blanket.  She leaned down, taking supple lips between hers and sucked gently.  Small kisses were trailed down a pale cheek, reaching the woman’s ear, where she lightly ran her tongue over the outer shell before raking her teeth softly over a delicate lobe.  She pressed her lips into the thick skin of the woman’s tragus, before whispering into her ear.

 

“Tu eres mi salvador, mi corazon esta en tus manos.”

 

More kisses were pressed into the Savior’s ear before her wrists were released, the Queen rising up on her palms to hover over the aroused body below her.  The blonde whined at the loss of contact, having thoroughly enjoyed the feel of the brunette’s small but firm breasts mashed hotly into her own.

 

“I don’t know what that means, Regina, but it sounds so perfect coming from your mouth.”

 

The Italian-Latina chuckled, grinning down at the serious face below her before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth in contemplation.  Her eyes moved back and forth between darkening forest green and slightly swollen pink lips.  Her legs straddled the woman’s hips, and she pushed herself up completely to rest all her weight on the jean clad thighs of the blonde below her.

 

“I said, ‘You are my Savior, my heart is in your hands’.”

 

Emma sat up immediately, resting her palms on the Queen’s black slacks, rubbing them up and down the expanse of toned thighs resting lightly on hers.  She was deeply moved, and found it hard to speak.

 

“That is the most incredible thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

A single tear slid from the corner of her eye, gliding over the plane of one chiseled cheek bone.  The raven haired goddess sitting in her lap lifted one hand to meet the blonde’s face, wiping away the wet trail.

 

“Regina, I promise you, on this night, with a million stars as my witness, I will cherish and protect your heart with every fiber of my being.  I vow to save you in every way, every day.  You are the most wonderful thing that has ever come into my life.  I swear on every sparkling light up there in that vast sky that I will love you forever.  I love you to that damned moon and back, a thousand times over again.”

 

Both women were silently crying now, the brunette choking back a sob while the blonde struggled to breathe.  Neither the Queen nor the Knight had ever expected to find something so true and real in each other, but fate apparently did work in mysterious ways.  The brunette parted her lips as if to speak, but before she could attain enough air in her lungs to muster any formation of speech, the blonde pressed one long finger to her delicious lips and silenced her.  Glancing down to the grass that surrounded them, she leaned over and plucked one long clover flower from where it grew.  Turning back to connect with dark brown eyes, a hundred emotions played across her features as she gathered the courage within her to ask the most important question she had ever needed answered.

 

“Regina Maria Mills, my Queen, my love, my everything,”

 

The Queen’s eyes flew open wide at the address, almost terrified to believe the Savior was asking her what she assumed she was asking her.  Her hands began to shake as the blonde wove the long stem of the flower into a small, perfect circle.  She reached forward and grasped the smaller woman’s feminine left palm, bringing it up between them.

 

“It would be my greatest honor to call you my wife.  Would you marry me?”

 

She held the makeshift flower-ring up to the long finger just right of the brunette’s pinky.

 

The Mayor began involuntarily shaking all over, quivering in her skin, barely able to contain her excitement.  Her whole body was flushed and heated, while simultaneously cold and clammy.  Perfect red lips parted once again, but no sound came out.  The proposal was so unexpected, yet it sent her spirit soaring high over the tallest tree tops, saturating the dark world in the joy that burst from her heart.  The blonde began shaking in turn, nearly frozen by the shell shocked expression on the other woman’s face.

 

Then, yes.  There it was.  The most transcendental, ethereal smile bloomed over the stunning features of the brunette.  She grabbed the back of the blonde’s head, crashing their lips together in a soul-searing, deeply passionate, heated kiss.  The dark witch tried desperately to communicate everything she was feeling in that moment, using only her lips and her tongue and the emotions in her heart.  She felt the blonde kiss her back just as fiercely, as if she could meld into one being with the woman she had vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

 

Completely flustered and out of breath, both women pulled back, resting their foreheads together as they sought to bring oxygen to their wildly convulsing lungs.

 

The blonde was the first to pipe up.

 

“Well?  Don’t leave me hanging.”

 

They both started laughing as the darker woman grinned and pecked her savior on the cheek.

 

“Of course I will marry you.  Yes, Emma Swan, I will be your wife.”

 

Emma grinned and slid the flower onto the Mayor’s left ring finger.  Tendrils of light from the full moon shone down on them, igniting their exchange into the most intense of burning fires.

 

“And I vow to hold you close on the coldest of nights, to warm your soul with the love that courses through my veins and fuels my heart.  I will cherish you every day until the very breath is sucked from my lungs.  I want to die wrapped in your arms, because I can no longer envision a world where I don’t wake to a kiss from your lips.”

 

The heat and adoration that resonated deep within and radiated from their skin wrapped around them, pulling each other close with impenetrable force.  The blonde flipped the older woman to her back and straddled her hips, shedding her leather jacket as she laved searing, open mouthed kisses up and down the brunette’s neck.  She ran her hands up and down the woman’s arms, peeling off her black blazer and tossing it into the grass.  She slowly unbuttoned the darker woman’s long sleeved lavender silk shirt and untucked it from black slacks, sliding it over the Mayor’s shoulders and laying it on top of her own jacket.

 

An intense shudder coursed through her body, catching the blonde completely off guard at the sight before her.  In their year together, the two had most certainly explored every crevice and licked every expanse of flesh of each other’s bodies, but something about the way the effervescent moon light flowed effortlessly over the tanned skin of her lover – of her _fiancé_ \- caused Emma’s lungs tremble and cease in their breathing.

 

She took in the completely open face beneath her, drowning in the hooded eyes and parted lips of the goddess she fully intended on making love to.  Dipping her head low, she kissed her way down the heated expanse of flesh until she found the clasp of black slacks.  She undid the button and pulled the zipper down, sliding her hands into the pants and pulling them down the most perfect pair of legs she had ever seen.  She tossed trousers and socks over her shoulder and took her time to revel in the beautiful creature on her back, kissing and licking her way upwards from soft feet and toned thighs to caress and massage at the backs of the woman’s knees.  When her mouth reached the lacy black thong covering the woman’s sex, she grabbed the silky material between her white teeth and pulled slowly, allowing inch by inch of scorching flesh to finally be revealed into the dark night.  She slid the material down further, discarding it somewhere behind her.

 

The brunette remained silent, captivated by the sweet display of affection her partner was exuding.  Strong hands wrapped over her knee caps, pushing her legs wide apart and to the sides.  The blonde rose again to her knees, shedding her blue silk shirt (the one she “accidentally borrowed” from Regina, twice) before unclasping her pink bra.  She quickly undid her black leather belt, shimmying out of her skinny jeans and socks, never losing eye contact with the increasingly blackening eyes below her.  Lowering herself down, she slid her hands behind the back of her lover causing her to arch upwards into her body.  She fiddled with the clasp of the woman’s lacy bra before finally freeing the most perfect breasts her brain could have ever imagined.

 

Both women’s pulses began to pick up pace as the blonde lowered her head and sucked a perfect rose coloured nipple into her mouth.  Her right hand fluttered up the straining ribcage to palm the other, equally as immaculate breast and roll the already hardened nipple between forefinger and thumb.  She moved her body down again, kissing and nipping at the beautiful unmarred flesh of a taut stomach before pushing the dark woman’s knees back and even further apart.  She stared into the black eyes of her fiancé before running her hands down the long thighs on either side of her, grazing her blunt nails over satiny skin as she went.  The brunette’s chest was rising and falling much harder now, anticipating the first desired touch to her throbbing sex from the Savior kneeling between her legs.

 

Forest green trailed a sizzling pathway down the exquisite body before her, eyes landing on the already glistening center mere inches from her face.  She wrapped her arms around the dark Queen’s wide open legs, moving so close that the woman could feel hot breath against her swollen folds.  The blonde exhaled, causing an involuntary twitching of already straining thighs.  One long, proficient tongue snaked out from between pink lips, licking from the bottom of the brunette’s smooth sex, dipping between wet folds, caressing the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.  A happy sigh escaped dark red lips, her arm coming over her face to hide her eyes from the world. 

 

The blonde continued to move her deft tongue and lips over the swollen center of the woman before her, bringing her higher and higher, sending her right into the very heavens above them.  After several long minutes, the brunette began to writhe and undulate her hips forward, seeking purchase from the greedy lips melding into her palpitating slit.  The Swan flew up her over-heated body, replacing her tongue with a well-muscled thigh.  She peeled the tan arm from the Queen’s face, wrapping her arms around the woman before grinding into her center, her own sex riding the thigh wedged between her legs.  They slid together and pressed their swollen nerves into each other, seeking as much delicious contact as they could.  Their steady rhythm grew and grew, the deep rumble of the brunette’s vocal chords spurring the blonde on even faster.  They gripped and squeezed and ground hard against one another, trying desperately to find release together.  Then, it was happening.  The dark witch was vibrating with her release, crying out into the night as her lover continued to slam her leg against her pulsating core.

 

Her eyes flew open, a thousand stars bursting into shimmering fireworks overhead, blazing across the velvet sky and cascading over the deep night around them.  She rode out the intense aftershocks of her powerful orgasm, her loud moans reverberating over the open meadow.  The blonde came shortly after her, a chorus of breathy screams and guttural groans filling both their ears.

 

As they both slowly glided down from their other-worldly highs, they kissed and caressed every part of flesh they could reach.  The blonde cupped the face of the woman below her, almost crying with tears of joy.  She stared into wide-blown pupils, the blackness of them comforting and familiar.

 

“I love you.  I love you so much.  You are my world.”

 

The Queen smiled through her heavy, open-mouthed breathing, matching her lungs with the Savior’s.  She found she couldn’t speak.  Her emotions were running rampant across the open glade, blowing away any lingering dust from the walls in which the blonde had demolished from around her heart.  She finally regained her wits and kissed the bruised lips above her.

 

“You.  You are the light in my world that has been so filled with darkness.  Don’t ever let me go.”

 

The blonde only squeezed her arms tighter around the thin body below her.

 

“I will never let go,” she promised.  She closed her eyes and rested her head on the tan shoulder of her Truest Love.

 

Golden brown sugar swept once again skyward, finding all the little lights adorning the ebony sky.  She could see the Swan there, in all her glory, flying beside the winged horse Pegasus.  She raised her left hand into the air, the clover flower wrapped around her left ring finger, capturing the light of the moon.  She shook her head and smiled, looking back down at her Savior.  She felt the blonde pull her jacket across them, snuggling down into her right breast.  It was the last thing she remembered before her eyes fluttered shut, sleep rolling over them in a calm and peaceful wave.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to bore you guys with a science lesson, so I’ll make this simple and quick. Cygna is a constellation in the Milky Way, visible usually in the early summer and autumn, but for the sake of my story I took a few liberties by a month on that aspect. Cygna means swan, and is in the shape of a swan. Deneb is the largest star in the constellation, and resides at the tail of the swan. There are several mythological stories revolving around Cygna and swans, which I thought was fairly appropriate for SwanQueen. Deneb, while being quite bright (over 100,000 times bright than our own sun), is also the furthest visible star from Earth via the naked eye (roughly 3200 light years away). It has several known planets, and is close to the first known black hole in outer space. Pegasus boarders the south east boundary of Cygna, and it is often thought that the two are flying together on a journey. In Chinese culture, Deneb is a fabled bridge across the Milky Way, which allows the star crossed lovers Altair and Vega to come together one night a year in late summer. Deneb is also known as a fairy who chaperones lovers upon their first meeting. Anyway – I hope you enjoyed this short tale! Let me know what you think.


End file.
